


Un fantasma en tu habitación

by SraBlaBlaBla



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arctic Monkeys - Freeform, Drabble, Día de los Muertos | Day of the Dead, Español | Spanish, F/M, Hetero, Hurt/Comfort, Melancolía, Romance, Sad, Songfic, Tristeza, historia triste, lol, no sé si esto es contenido de calidad pero vale, poesia, poesía en prosa, segunda historia hetero que hago, superación
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 19:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16523618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SraBlaBlaBla/pseuds/SraBlaBlaBla
Summary: Cuando los ceros se alineen en el reloj de veinticuatro horas, doce estaciones, en un año desconocido; cuando sepas quién fue a visitarte a pesar de que no puedas abrir los ojos, cuando te pasees en las nubes con tu perfume de rosas y tengas una vaga sensación de una emoción que te une al presente.





	Un fantasma en tu habitación

Las luces estaban apagadas esa tarde en tu casa, yo observaba tu ventana con inquietud y expectación. Las noches eran largas, y podía ver cómo lo besabas para cortar la penumbra con tu lengua del color medicina. Sin poder mirar más, caminé a paso lento a través de la nieve, dejando huellas borradas por el viento de la noche.

Estabas sentada en una esquina con tus abrigos apilados, guantes de pana y suéter de lana, frotando tus manos y buscando el anhelado calor que pensabas se había ido. Tan sólo te vi, vagando por los pasillos de regreso a casa, y me arrepentí de no haber sido uno de esos abrigos.

Y antes de siquiera haber sabido que lo desearía, en el mismo instante pero diferente tiempo, pensé que podrías ser mía. En un mundo pequeño, la tarde de un jueves excepcionalmente lluvioso, miré por la ventana las gotas que caían por ser agosto, y me sorprendí cuando dijiste mi nombre por detrás.

Pensé que podrías ser mía, justo antes de que pronunciara las palabras que llenarían tus ojos de tantas lágrimas. Muchas veces, sin poder evitar terminar de esta manera ni tener perdón.

Pensé que podrías ser mía, en donde nos encontráramos de nuevo, en un mundo hecho solamente para nosotros, en el tiempo y lugar apropiados.

Cuando los ceros se alineen en tu reloj roto de muñeca, guardado en un cajón acumulando polvo por los años, te veré en tu suéter rosa pálido una vez más en mis sueños siderales.

Cuando sabías quién está llamando aunque el número estaba bloqueado, me recordarás, te recordaré, con un dolor amargo que me carcome cada vez que pienso en cada cosa que hubiera podido ser.

Cuando caminabas alrededor de tu casa usando mi sudadera Lacoste celeste, preguntándote si el destino podría ser tan cruel, y llorabas mientras abrazabas tus delicadas piernas con tus  _calcetas a la rodilla._

Curaste mis tristezas de enero. Sí, lo hiciste todo bien, y como un nudo frágil yo lo desbaraté. Tenía la sensación de que había encendido un fusible que no sabías cómo apagar. Era así, fino y agridulce, el de la historia que contaba cómo había sido un cretino y tú habías ido a intentar reemplazar mi amor con alguien más.

Al comenzar ese juego eras una desconocida en mi directorio telefónico, pero actué como si no supiera porque no tenía nada que perder, ya te había dejado ir. Llamé miles de veces, y en todas me quedaba sólo con el sonido del contestador como única compañía en el gélido día sin sol.

Cuando el invierno te abrace con su viento sibilante y tus sueños no vengan a ti. Es verdad, los recuerdos regresarán, y tendré que percatarme de una vez por todas que no estás.

Es gracioso lo que harás, lo que haré, lo que sucederá después. Al terminar de llorar el cielo para apaciguar la pesadumbre de los días, el destino aciago se pondrá en marcha y no se detendrá porque la condescendencia no es parte de sus principios, y mucho menos la clemencia.

Cuando los ceros se alineen en el reloj de veinticuatro horas, doce estaciones, en un año desconocido; cuando sepas quién fue a visitarte a pesar de que no puedas abrir los ojos, cuando te pasees en las nubes con tu perfume de rosas y tengas una vaga sensación de una emoción que te une al presente.

La tarde noche, los fantasmas en tu habitación, que siempre pensaste que no aceptaban tu displicencia y resignación, tus botas y el sonido contra el suelo que amortiguaban el llanto, el dolor y tu entrecortada exhalación.

Siempre han estado ahí, mis palabras interrumpidas, exclamaciones sinfín, el cariño sempiterno de nuestras almas. Te susurraban en la noche verdades incompletas, oraciones que te negabas a creer, y esperaban pacientemente a que comenzaran a resplandecer los albores de nuestro querer.

Nunca te prohibieron dejar que yo me dejara besar. Me acariciabas la espalda al mismo tiempo que me suplicabas que no parara con tus cándidos besos. Dejabas una marca permanente en mi memoria, mi razón, mi lógica. Aún persiste el delicioso sabor de tus caricias y miradas inquisitivas, sin embargo, se desgasta el sentimiento con el paso del tiempo.

Y regresaré a las 5:05, buscando algo olvidado y melancólico, sin importar si es un vuelo de siete horas o un viaje de cuarenta y cinco minutos. En mi imaginación y más profundos deseos estarás en mi cama, de lado, con tus brazos entre las sábanas y mi infinito amor cubriendo cada rastro de realidad que quede a nuestro alrededor.

Suavemente, despertaré, y podré continuar.

Espera, un momento. Cuando me mirabas de esa manera, ¿cómo podría molestarme? Con esos ojos lilas llenos de un fulgor indescriptible. Me hipnotizaban, me llevaban a un mundo donde nos comunicábamos sin palabras, donde no existía el paso del tiempo. El paraíso imposible, lejano y glorioso, con el que esperaba encontrarme contigo para el final de la historia.

¿Qué esperabas? Probablemente te siga adorando, con tus manos alrededor de mi cuello, degustando con la mirada mis labios, sonriendo tímidamente después de llenarte de besos; o al menos lo hice la ultima vez que te admiré.

Y una vez mas me saludaste con un «adiós».  
Quitaste tus manos de mi cuello muy pronto.

Pudiste haber sido mi reina, ambos teníamos un trono en nuestras ilusiones. Pudiste haber sido mi amor, y ahora... Ahora tenías tu propio trono, sin mí a tu lado, con colores centelleantes para reemplazar a la vida de la que carecías y cada cosa que te solía contentar para exhumar la energía que solías emanar.

Con dulces para confortar el alma, decoración para satisfacer al corazón y una imagen tuya para desahogar el ánimo.

Cuando deje un ramo de flores en tu féretro, lleve a la misma noche a mis espaldas y contemple una de nuestras fotografías con una lágrima de arrepentimiento resbalando en mi rostro.

Cuando piense en todas las cosas que aprendimos y me de cuenta de que te desvaneciste antes de que pudiera hacer algo.

Te recordaré.


End file.
